


Secrets Revealed

by Lyledebeast



Series: Lathered [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin drops in on Guy and Allan at Locksley.  Truths come out and Guy and Allan grapple with the changes this will mean for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic in this series! Thanks to all of you for reading, especially those who have encouraged me with kudos and comments. I may write more Guy/Allan fics in the future, because I do love this pairing.
> 
> Robin/Marian are featured in the coda, but are not a major focus of the story outside of that chapter. Guy and Allan's story is pretty much concluded at the end of chapter 2, which I realize is an odd choice for a Gullan fic. The reason for that is that Allan's plan will not really work without Robin's cooperation, and it won't be an easy sell because Robin and Guy have been such bitter enemies. I thought I needed to show Robin warming to the idea, with Marian's help, to bring the series to a believable conclusion.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. All characters are the property of Tiger Aspect Productions and the BBC.

When he walked through the front door of Locksley Manor, it quickly became clear to Robin that Allan a Dale was nowhere to be seen. The fact immediately put him on his guard; he had been meeting Allan there to hear what he’d found out of the Sheriff’s plans for weeks, and he had never failed to keep an appointment. While Gisborne had resumed his appearances there, much to Robin’s chagrin, after his long absence, Allan had always informed him in advance when Locksley would not be safe for meetings.  Something must have gone wrong, he thought, and the idea made his heartbeat quicken with anxiety.  He might not trust Allan completely after his recent betrayal, but he had no intention of letting Gisborne harm him. At that moment, his keen ears picked up the faint sound of voices coming from the upstairs bedroom.  His bedroom, he thought.  He hadn’t been there since retrieving the diamonds many months before, but the idea of Gisborne sleeping in his bed—and doing God knows what else in his bed—still rankled him. Rather than taking the stairs and risking whoever was there hearing them creak underneath his feet, Robin went back outside to work out a way to scale the wall.  Fortunately, neither Gisborne nor his guards had thought to remove the ropes he had used last time.  “Idiots,” Robin thought with a grin.

When he had climbed up to the window, he noticed that it was open too.  Almost as though Gisborne was expecting him, he considered with momentary worry, until his eyes fixed on the bed.  What he saw made it obvious that no one else was expected. Gisborne was lying on his back in the center of the bed, shirtless, gripping the sheet in one fist with the other hand hidden under the covers.  From the heap moving around under the blanket between his legs, it was clear that he wasn’t alone.

“Just take the tip, not too much.  Not . . . ah! Yes, pet, that’s perfect that’s . . . oh,” he moaned softly, arching his back.

Robin seethed with indignation.  It was bad enough that Gisborne was defiling his bed, but for him to do it with one of his servants!  For who else could it be? Had he not bragged about forcing one of the girls to rub his feet all those months ago? Apparently, his assaults on her virtue had denigrated her even further.  Robin felt for the dagger at his hip, intending to rush to her aid, when he saw a hand emerge from the heap to rub slowly up and down Gisborne’s belly.  Robin froze; that was not a sign of a woman being forced against her will. He paused to reevaluate the situation.  A part of him wanted to just retreat soundlessly back down the wall and leave Gisborne to his pleasure, but another part was itching with curiosity to see who this woman was.  Clearly, someone needed to be reminded of where her loyalties should lie. That, plus another opportunity to humiliate his enemy, decided him on a course of action. He leapt to the bedroom floor with a loud thud that made Gisborne sit bolt upright in the bed, knocking whoever was under the covers off balance and exposing the back of their head in the process.

“What, Gisborne? Not expecting company? You left a rope hanging outside and the window open.  Hard to resist that invitation.  But I see I’m not the first.”

“Hood,” Gisborne muttered darkly, sighing with exasperation as he lay back on the bed. “It’s a little late to pay a social call, isn’t it.” Robin opened his mouth to make a witty retort when Gisborne surprised him by throwing the covers off himself to fully conceal the other person on the bed.  Robin hadn’t had a chance to get a good look, at them, but the short hair surprised him. He looked back at Gisborne to see him sprawled naked on the bed, his typical infuriating smirk playing about his lips.

“Well, since I’m obviously in no state to fight you, Hood, why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

* * *

Allan did his best to remain motionless despite his pounding heart.  The sudden transition from arousal to panic at being discovered left his head reeling.  The stifling heat under the covers in the already warm room didn’t help matters, but he supposed it was better than revealing himself.  In this position, he had no choice but to listen to the other two men trying to gain control of the situation.

“Who’s under the covers, Gisborne? It’s bad enough you’re wanking over the woman I love in my bed, but to use my servants in . . .”

“I have a question for you, Hood.”

“What?” Robin growled.

“Why are you fantasizing about me wanking in your bed?”

“Who is that?”

“My eyes are up here, Hood.” Guy said calmly, dangerously. “Unless you want to tell Marian what she’s missing; then by all means, look as long as you like.”

“Don’t you dare speak her name! Who is that woman?”

Allan shifted uncomfortably, fighting the urge to reveal himself when he felt Guy’s hand on his shoulder through the covers, holding him in place rather than exposing him.

“Tell me, Gisborne, or I swear I’ll . . .”

“What makes you so sure it’s a woman?”

That seemed to catch Robin off guard, because he didn’t reply right away.

Finally, he scoffed, “God, you’re not buggering men in my bed, I hope.  You’re going to get bloodstains on my mattress!”

“Hood, I can’t believe you spent five years in the Holy Land with a bunch of randy knights and the concept of lubrication is foreign to you.”

“I . . . I was there to protect our king, as you well know, not to learn about sodomy techniques.”

“Well from what I’ve heard, your precious king could tell you . . .”

“Be warned, Gisborne!”

Allan knew Robin was usually too principled to attack an unarmed man, and that Guy’s weapons were too far away to reach, but he could sense the tension escalating, and knew there was only one way to stop it.  He pulled himself out from underneath Guy’s hand and yanked the bedclothes down around his waist, covering Guy’s lower half as well.

“Oi, who are you calling a woman, Robin?”

The expression on Robin’s face was one Allan would have found hilarious in any other context: his mouth fell open in shock and his green eyes bulged in their sockets.

“Allan a Dale,” he cried. “What in God’s name are you doing?”

Considering how many times he had asked himself that question in the past months, Allan was a little surprised to find himself completely unable to answer.

“Well, Robin, I . . . “

“I believe I told you, ‘tell me what Gisborne has planned at Locksley,’ not ‘suck Gisborne’s cock at Locksley.’ Is it possible that you got confused? I thought you were cleverer than that.”

Allan paid no attention to the insult; he was too busy watching Guy’s own expression of surprise cross his face. It was entirely different from Robin’s.  He pressed his lips into a firm, thin line and his eyes narrowed to slits as he looked at Robin with absolute loathing.  But when he turned to Allan, he could see the wounded look in his eyes, and it made his heart sink within him.

“Is that what you’ve been doing, Allan?” he asked evenly, before dropping his voice to a lower, darker tone.  “Don’t lie to me.”

Allan sighed with frustration and covered his face with his hands, taking a minute to think.  He had obviously been caught, and knew Guy wouldn’t believe him if he told anything other than the awful truth.

“I have been meeting Robin here, and telling him about the Sheriff’s plans,” he replied without looking at either of them. When he glanced up, he saw that the surprise had faded from Robin’s face and he was looking intently at Guy, as though trying to anticipate his next move.  When Allan did the same, he saw the same expression he had before, but not directed at either of them.  Rather, Guy seemed lost in his own thoughts.

“How long?” he asked finally, still not looking at Allan.

“Since the early fall, not long after I moved the castle,” Allan admitted.

Guy took a moment to calculate the time that had passed before he raised his eyebrows and looked at Robin. “As fast as that, Hood? You throw him out of your camp for spying for me, then turn around and ask him to spy for you? You must’ve been desperate.  I wonder why that could be?”

Robin looked at Allan uncertainly, and he could see that he was trying to decide whether to tell Guy the truth as well.

“I refused at first,” he admitted. “but it was clear he regretted his choice, so we started meeting again.  And then . . . Marian.”

“Marian abandoned your plan in a fit of conscience and told me the truth?”

Robin glowered at him.  “I wouldn’t put it just like that Gisborne, but yes, then.”

Allan started with surprise when Guy began to chuckle and glanced at Robin, seeing the same confusion reflected in his face.

“Hood, I’m seeing a pattern here,” Guy said with a smirk. “Your first spy married me.  Your second spy just had his mouth around my cock.  I’m glad I mentioned lube earlier; _you_ might be buggering me before this is over.”

Robin wrinkled his nose with disgust, but made no reply.  Turning to Allan, he shook his head with frustration. “What do you have to say for yourself?” he demanded.

Allan found himself unable to do anything but shrug.  “About what, Robin?” he inquired.  “For helping you? For bedding Guy? I’ve made so many decisions in the past few months I can’t sort out the mistakes anymore.  I . . . don’t know.  Think of all I’ve told you since I started, things you wouldn’t know otherwise.”

From the way Robin cocked his head, Allan could see that he was listening, so he went on. “What I’ve been doing with Guy . . . it doesn’t make any difference.” He could see Guy turn towards him out of the corner of his eye at that, but he kept his focus on Robin. “I’m surprised Marian didn’t tell you, honestly.”

Now it was Robin’s turn to raise his eyebrows.  “Marian? She knew about you and Gisborne? And she didn’t tell me?”

“You’re losing your edge, Hood,” Guy interjected.  “If you’re so concerned with what Marian knows, go ask her yourself. You’ve solved the mystery, now get out of my house!”

Robin started to retort, but stopped when Guy redirected his attention to Allan. “I have a couple of words to say to my lieutenant,” he continued.

Allan’s heart began to pound with anxiety; what did Guy want to say that he didn’t want Robin to hear?  While Robin was present, he would keep his tone light and insulting, but Allan knew he was hurt by this revelation; he had seen that right away.  With Robin gone, he would have to face the consequences of that, whatever they were.

He was almost overcome with relief when he heard Robin say, “Come on, Allan.  Get dressed and let’s get out of here.” He looked up hopefully, only to see the vestiges of contempt in Robin’s eyes.  Going with him would lead to a difficult conversation too, but Robin assumed that he was the better option than Gisborne.  He always did, but Allan wasn’t so sure.  After all, Guy hadn’t punished Marian for her betrayal, and Allan had done far more for him than she had. That ought to count for something, he reasoned.

“I’m staying,” Allan replied.

“What?” Robin cried, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. “Allan, he’ll kill you.”

Allan gave a shudder at the thought.  That hadn’t occurred to him, but he supposed it was possible.

“No, Robin, you’re wrong about him.  He . . . I have some things I need to say to him too.”

Robin looked from Allan to Guy and back again and shrugged.  “Well, I don’t know what’s wrong with you and Marian, but you know best. I only hope you haven’t made another mistake.”

With that, he turned and made his way back to the window.  Before he made his descent, he looked over his shoulder at Allan.  “If you do survive this, come to the camp tomorrow.  We’ll work out what to do with you.” And with that, he disappeared.

As soon as Robin was out of sight, Guy jumped out of bed and began pulling on his pants.  Then, he reached for the dagger he had also discarded on the floor.  For a terrifying moment, Allan was afraid he would do just as Robin had predicted, but instead Guy went for the window and looked out briefly before cutting to ropes away.

“At least now he won’t be able to call whenever it suits him,” he muttered, more to himself than to Allan.  Still looking out the window with his hands on the ledge, Guy sighed with vexation and lowered his head between his shoulders.

“Why, Allan?”

Allan knew this was coming, but could barely bring himself to reply.  “Why what, Giz?”

Guy rounded on him, suddenly vicious. “What do you mean, ‘why what?’ Why did you betray me like this? I gave you a job when you asked for one, a place to live.  I gave you . . . and this is how you repay me?” he shouted.

He turned around again as Allan struggled to reply.

“First Marian, and now you.  I should’ve known better than to let myself trust anyone,” he continued, more softly. Then in a whisper Allan could barely hear. “Why is everyone who cares for me only pretending?”

“I’m not, Guy,” Allan said, getting up and moving towards him. “My helping Robin doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

Without turning around, Guy asked.  “Are you in love with him?”

The question surprised Allan so much he stopped in his tracks. “What? No.  Guy, you know you’re the first man I’ve . . .”

“I didn’t ask if you’ve touched his cock, Allan!” Guy shouted, turning and advancing on him, eyes wild. “I asked if you’re in love with him.”

Allan gulped and stared at Guy wide-eyed, afraid to answer too quickly for fear of being accused of lying.  When Guy stopped to wait for his reply, though, he relaxed enough to think back. No, Robin had never inspired feelings beyond admiration, and a little bit of jealousy.  He had never felt any attraction beyond friendship for him.  For Guy, on the other hand, it had been immediate.  He recalled the first time he had seen him, before Robin had returned from the Holy Land, soon after he himself had arrived in Locksley.  He had been dumbstruck by the sight of the beautiful man in black leather, looking down proudly from the back of his tall charger.  Of course, the things he had seen Guy do since had complicated that first impression, mingling his attraction with outrage and something akin to hatred.  And yet for all that it had taken so little to tempt him into Guy’s bed.

“No, I’m not in love with Robin,” he said, looking earnestly into Guy’s eyes.  “I . . . believe in what he stands for.  I believe he gives people . . . people like me, what we need.  That’s why I work for him.  But . . . my feelings.  My feelings for you . . . are quite different.”

Guy tensed, his expression confused. Allan could see that he wanted to believe him, but was struggling against it. Still, his expression softened in spite of himself.

“What feelings, Allan?”

Allan paused for a minute to consider.  How could he put into words the way he felt waking up next to Guy, comforting him when he was sad, making him laugh, knowing that was the first person in a long time who had gotten to do any of those things?  He felt a sudden urge to tell Guy that he was finished with Robin, that he was sorry he had ever gone back to him.  But he knew even now that it wasn’t true, and moreover, Guy probably wouldn’t believe him anyway.

“Guy, I . . . never meant to hurt you.  I want you to be happy, I . . . want to stay with you.”

Guy frowned as he mulled that over. “You say you want me to be happy, but you create obstacles to my happiness by helping Hood.  How does that work, Allan?”

“What do you think it is that will make you happy?” Allan asked.  “Do you think the Sheriff will get it for you? Guy, you know he doesn’t care about you!”

Guy turned to look out the window again.  Allan continued, Guy’s refusal to contradict his words giving him encouragement. “He tells you he has your best interests at heart, but he hurts you.  He was perfectly happy to let Robin drown you not long ago.” He began to walk towards him. “You deserve better, Guy. You deserve to get what you need without all he puts you through.” He reached out to touch him on the shoulder, but before he could reach him, Guy turned around, looking down at him with steely-eyed anger. “Who’s going to give me that? You? You know how powerful the Sheriff is.”

Allan took a deep breath.  He had hoped it wouldn’t come to this so fast, but he was resolved to be honest. “I could talk to Robin, maybe I could convince him . . .” He trailed off, seeing Guy’s features sour further with disappointment.

“Hood? Your solution is Hood?” He turned his face to the ceiling as though seeking words to properly express his derision.  Failing to find them, he simply pushed his way past Allan and picked up his shirt, pulling it over his head.

“I’m leaving, Allan.  You . . . stay.  Or leave, it doesn’t matter to me.  I won’t tell the Sheriff what I know.  You needn’t be afraid to go to the castle and collect your things.  But I can’t talk to you anymore tonight.”

Allan hung his head dismally, but said no more.  He swore at himself inwardly for mentioning Robin; things had been going so well until then.  He would have to wait, try to talk to Guy at the castle tomorrow, when he would hopefully be calmer. Giving one last look at Guy’s broad back as he sat on the bed, pulling on his boots, he began putting on his own clothes. Within a few moments, he heard the clump of Guy’s boots as he rushed down the stairs and out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy never found sleep that night.  He rode his mare to exhaustion and was so late bringing her into the castle that all the stable boys were asleep when he arrived.  He brushed her down and put her away himself, finding temporary solace in the company of an animal from whom he knew what to expect, who made only reasonable demands of him.  Leaving the stable, he walked through the castle corridors lost in thought, ignoring the curious stares of the guards, until sunrise. The more he thought about Allan, the less prepared he felt to confront him again, to be asked what he was going to do with the information he now had. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to punish Marian by exposing her to the Sheriff, how could he do that to Allan, who actually did care for him?  Not enough not help Hood humiliate him, apparently, but enough that Guy couldn’t help but believe the pain and regret he’d seen in Allan’s eyes when Hood had told his secret.  As much as he’d tried all night to convince himself otherwise, that Allan had only wanted to get close to him to help his enemy, it didn’t make sense. When he had revealed the secret passages within the castle, Allan had seduced the Sheriff; he didn’t have to seduce him as well.  Guy couldn’t quite suppress a smile at what Allan would say to the idea that _he_ had been the seducer.

And yet, he was still angry with him too; how could he not be? When the castles’ inhabitants had begun emerging from their rooms, Guy found himself looking for Allan at the same time he was hoping not to find him.  When he caught a glimpse of him from a distance, he took pleasure in the fact that he was disheveled and walking at a quick pace, but apparently directionless.  He almost bumped into a guard in his distraction, but then started walking in the opposite direction.  Just then, he looked up and saw Guy watching him.  He immediately started in his direction, and Guy wondered if Allan had been trying to find him, and how long.  At the same time, he felt a sudden rush of anger.  Why would Allan want to find him after what he had learned? What did he think he could possibly say that would make Guy trust him again? He no interest in his explanation; he would as soon strike him as hear what he had to say. Guy gave him a withering look that stopped him dead in his tracks and turned around, refusing to even look back as Allan plaintively called his name.

That shouldn’t have pulled at his heartstrings as much as it did, he thought in exasperation as soon as Allan was out of earshot.  No matter how he tried to block them out, Allan’s words the previous night kept playing over and over again in his mind.  “I want to stay with you,” he had said.  Pleading not for forgiveness or trust, but just to be kept near him.  It sounded like so many things he had said to Marian during in their many quarrels before she left Locksley.  Even though she had never slept with him, and they had rarely gotten along, he had missed her so much after she was gone that he could hardly bear to enter the house. Until he had taken Allan there, that is.  How much more would he miss waking up wrapped around his warm body every morning? Indeed, the thought of Allan leaving the castle for good was almost too painful to bear.  But what was the alternative? He could never cooperate with Hood, even if the outlaw were willing. If Allan were still at the castle, though, it meant he was still considering remaining there.  Guy tried to crush the hope that welled up inside at the thought, but didn’t entirely succeed.  He would have to find Allan and make him see this discovery had created an insurmountable rift between them.  And perhaps he could convince himself in the process.

* * *

When Guy entered his bedroom that night, he found Allan already waiting for him.  He was sitting on the bed, still fully dressed, but jumped up as soon as Guy entered as though he expected to be thrown out.  Guy regarded him with a studied neutrality, but did not speak.  He noticed that Allan had dark circles under his eyes and considered that he had probably not slept the night before either.  For a second, he thought about asking if he had come to his bed in his absence or gone back to his own room, but decided against betraying such concern. Allan looked at him wide-eyed with nerves, which Guy chose not to calm.  Instead, he stood and looked down at him in silence until the tension became too much for Allan to bear

 “Look, Giz, we need to . . .”

At the use of Allan’s playful variation on his name, Guy felt the anger that had been simmering inside him since the previous night come to a boil.

“We need to what?” he snapped.  “Talk? I think I’ve heard enough from you.  What could you possibly have to say to me that I could believe?” He felt his hands tighten into fists and his heart raced.  He knew he could just order Allan to leave and never come back, but he would have to answer to the Sheriff for that.  If he wasn’t going to tell him what Allan had done, he had to put up with his presence.  He would have to punish him in some other way.

Allan opened his mouth to speak, but a look at Guy’s face made him think better of it.  He sighed and crossed his arms, leaning forward as though trying to make himself smaller. Guy felt a jolt of cruel pleasure at Allan’s defensive posture.  It had been a very long time since Allan had made him feel that way, but if he was going to have to forget the newer feelings he had developed for him, why not cling to what was familiar? At that time, he had seen Allan only as someone from whom to compel obedience.  He could work with that now.

“Stand up,” he ordered sharply.

Allan hesitated at his tone for a moment, but then obeyed.

“Get undressed.”

Allan ventured to glance at him as though uncertain he had heard correctly.

“Don’t make me wait,” Guy growled.

Allan unbuckled his vest and took it off, followed by his undershirt.  He looked to Guy again as though hoping for a reprieve.

Guy looked over Allan’s toned shoulders and chest and almost regretted his command.  The sight drew him back to the previous evening, and every evening for months before. He remembered being struck by Allan’s body even in the dungeon the first time he had seen him undressed.  The blood and bruises had done nothing to deter his attraction to him then, but he had to brush aside a twinge of guilt at the memory.  Regret over past cruelty was not going to help him do as he planned.

“Everything off, Allan,” he demanded coldly.

He wanted to make him feel vulnerable, show him what it was like to be stripped bare only to be rejected. But by the time Allan was completely naked, Guy’s cock had begun to swell with desire and the thrill of power he felt, and he no longer had any desire to be rid of him.

“Turn around, put your elbows on the bed.  Don’t kneel, and don’t move.”

As Allan complied, Guy strode across the room and around to the table on the other side of the bed.  He turned to Allan and noticed that he was not watching him but looking down directly at the covers beneath him, his head handing down between his shoulders in abjection.  “Perfect,” Guy thought darkly as he rifled through the drawer looking for his jar.

He had bought the salve from the apothecary for the purpose of treating the little cuts and scrapes he accumulated while working, mostly from fights with Hood in the forest.  But soon, he discovered a far better use for it. Since Allan had started sleeping with him, though, he hadn’t pleasured himself in that way, and it was still mostly full.  He advanced on Allan slowly and stopped behind him, opening the jar with some difficulty because his hands were shaking in anticipation.  Once open, he scooped out a small amount onto two fingers and slathering it from tips to knuckles.  When he placed his other palm on the small of Allan’s back and found that he was trembling.  Probably from the strain of holding himself in that position, Guy thought, but he knew better.  Try as he might to edge out the trace of empathy mingling with his anger, he knew how that felt: being so uncomfortable already and anticipating more of the same.  The thought made his erection wilt slightly, but he was determined.  He stood up straight, using his clean hand to loosen the laces at the front of his breeches and  pull out his cock, stroking roughly until he reached full hardness. Allan would be the one person who hurt him who didn’t get away with it so easily; he would make sure of that.

“Spread your legs, Allan.”

He was shaking visibly now, but he obeyed, again without looking up.  Guy bent again and pushed a fingertip perfunctorily past the rim of his asshole.  Allan tensed around him and bowed his head further, but made no attempt to pull away; this much, at least, was nothing new.  Guy pushed in further, his knuckle slipping in easily thanks to the salve.  He moved in and out, massaging and waiting for him to relax a bit before adding a second finger. He must have been too quick, because when he pushed it in alongside the first Allan threw his head back with a pained gasp.  Guy stilled, his ruthlessness momentarily forgotten. He almost wished Allan would tell him to stop, but instead he remained in his unresisting position and waited. 

He continued moving his fingers, twisting and scissoring to coax the muscles surrounding his passage open.  At the same time, he rubbed up and down his shaft, keeping his cock interested. If he could just fit his swollen head inside, the rest would follow, but it would not be easy; he didn’t want to damage him. Slowly, Allan relaxed enough that the two fingers slid in and out with ease, and Guy decided to act quickly before he lost his nerve. Removing his fingers and placing a hand on each of the smaller man’s hips, Guy stepped forward so that he was standing directly behind him, his blunt tip pressing against Allan’s opening.  Wrapping a hand around his shaft, and digging the fingertips of the other into Allan’s flesh as a warning, Guy pushed until his head slipped past the rim to the intense heat inside.  This time, Allan cried out in pain. 

Guy froze.  The pressure around the tip of his cock felt almost unbearably good, but it was nothing compared to the guilt that twisted within him, making him almost nauseous.  No matter what Allan had done, he couldn’t continue this.  He recalled the times he had imagined being with him like this: how much care he had wanted to take, how much pleasure he wanted to give him.  If he couldn’t have him in that way, he decided, it wasn’t worth it.  He pulled out and stepped away, sitting down heavily on the bed. Allan remained motionless for a couple of minutes, as though unsure whether the reprieve would last.  The shame of what he had almost done sank in Guy’s stomach like an anvil; he undressed for bed in complete silence.  Though he did not look at Allan as the smaller man eventually got up and sat down next to him, he could feel his eyes on him.

 “Guy?” he said, finally; “is everything alright?”

He sighed in response and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know, Allan,” he murmured listlessly.  “I don’t know how I feel . . . about you, but . . . I don’t want to hurt you. You can get dressed and go if you want.”

Allan didn’t move.  After a moment, Guy felt him place his hand on his shoulder tentatively, as though he wasn’t sure he was allowed to touch him. “I don’t want to leave you, Guy,” he said softly. “I want . . .  I still want to help you.  If you’ll let me.

Guy turned to him at last, curiously. “Help me how?”

Allan shrugged. “I don’t know.  I’ll think of something.  But I. . . I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but I care about you, alright?”

Guy bristled inwardly at that.  He wasn’t quite ready to believe that, but he felt so relieved to hear it that he couldn’t bear to push him away.  When Allan leaned in to kiss him, though, he turned his face just in time.  Allan’s expression fell.

“I’ll go then . . . if you don’t want me.” At his dejected tone, Guy raised his head, realizing that was the last thing he wanted Allan to think.  Could keeping him near really be an option?  He was too tired and overwrought to decide that night, but he knew he had no desire to spend it alone.

As Allan stood up and moved to gather his clothes, Guy took hold of his waist and pulled him to stand in front of him, stretching up to kiss Allan behind his ear the way he liked best.  He continued kissing down his and across to the notch of his collar bone, all the while bringing Allan forward until he was straddling his lap.  After hesitating just a moment, he abandoned his previous restraint to kiss him on the mouth.  When Allan began kissing him back, Guy reached down to cup his arse, bringing them even closer.  Within a couple of minutes, he could feel Allan’s erection pressing against his belly.

“Get on the bed again, yes?” Guy asked, and Allan nodded breathlessly, scrambling onto all fours.  He was just about to turn around, but Guy took him by the hips, holding him still.

“No, stay like that,” he insisted.  Allan turned his head to look at him questioningly.  “I want to try something different,” Guy explained, picking up the jar again.  He scooped some out on his fingertips again, but this time he reached for Allan right away instead of slathering it over them.  He saw a worried expression flit across his face as he moved his hand between his legs, but he applied the salve not to his arse but between his upper thighs. Once satisfied that the space was slick enough, he used the residual salve on his hand to stroke himself back to full hardness and carefully climbed on the bed behind Allan.

“Umm . . . just stay still and . . . keep your legs straight,” he instructed, his voice faltering with excitement and nerves.  He had had this done to him a few times in Normandy when he was much younger by the men who hadn’t wanted to hurt him, but he worried that he had forgotten something vital.  Taking hold of his erection with one hand and placing the other palm-down on the bed for balance, he slid his tip between Allan’s thighs to nudge at his perineum.  When Allan pushed back against him encouragingly, he slid the rest of the way in and groaned at the sensation.  It wasn’t as hot and tight as his arsehole, but the muscles of Allan’s thighs, slippery with the salve, felt incredible surrounding his aching cock.  He gripped Allan’s legs between his own and thrust forward again and again, feeling the tension that had afflicted him all day move inward to his core, drawn tight in anticipation of release.

 Allan grunted and shifted under him, and Guy wasn’t certain whether it was from pleasure or frustration at so much friction so near his cock, but not on it.  Then one of the hands that had been gripping the bedclothes in front of him disappeared and Allan gasped, curling in on himself and wrapping his thighs even more tightly around Guy.  He bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out at the added pressure; it was too much. His whole body went rigid and he pulsed into the tight space splattering the bedclothes and Allan’s thighs with his release. 

Guy collapsed onto his side, stretching out next to Allan.  From this vantage point, he could see his hand busily working his cock, trying to reach completion quickly.  Covering Allan’s hand with his own and stopping him, he pulled him down onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. He took a moment to appreciate Allan’s dilated pupils and the flush covering his face and neck before sinking down on the bed to take him into his mouth. Allan moaned and arched as his tip brushed against the back of Guy’s throat, burying his hands in his hair.  Guy smiled around his cock; this was still his favorite way to pleasure him, and he suspected that it was Allan’s too.  Small wonder that he had wanted so much to do it for Guy the previous night.  For the first time since finding out Allan’s secret, Guy realized that he might have another chance to practice. 

Encouraged by that thought, he redoubled his efforts on Allan, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the tip and slipping a hand between his thighs to cup his balls.  He pressed a fingertip against the rim of his arsehole to find that it was still slick from being fingered earlier.  Slowly, he pressed inside, and that was enough to make Allan tighten his hands into fists in his hair and come in quick hot spurts into his mouth.

Guy got up to retrieve the towel from the bedside table, returning to wipe between Allan’s legs.  When he started to get up to discard it, though, Allan sat up quickly, grabbing his shoulder and the back of his neck and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Guy leaned over him, bracing himself with both hands. Allan lay back on the bed, panting.

“I hope you’re not still expecting me to go,” he said with a smile. “Because I don’t intend to go anywhere.”

Guy returned his smile and blew out the candle next to the bed. Laying down behind Allan, he wrapped and arm around him and pulled him close against his chest. Pressing a light kiss to his ear, he mumbled, “Allan, I’m sorry I . . . for what I almost did.”

“Shh, Giz,” Allan cooed, rolling over to lay his head on Guy’s chest and wrap an arm around him. “Do you think I would’ve come back if I thought you’d hurt me?”

“Well, not that long ago . . .”

“I know, but . . . you’ve changed since then.  I knew you were angry.  I understand, but I knew you wouldn’t do . . . that.

“I know I scared you, though. I scared myself for a minute,” Guy admitted.

He felt Allan’s lips quirk into a smile against his chest. “Yeah, well. I can handle being scared.  What I can’t handle is the thought of going back to sleep in that cold, wet forest when I could be in bed with you.”

At the mention of the forest, Guy could no longer contain his curiosity.

“Did you go there . . . to Robin today?”

“No.  But I’ll have to go tomorrow.”

“What will you say?” Guy’s heart was beginning to race with nerves.  He knew things could not be as they were before, but he had no idea how they would move forward.

Allan yawned and snuggled closer against him. “Let’s talk about that in the morning.”

* * *

When the sunlight coming through the window awakened Allan the next morning, he nearly jolted out of bed at the lateness of the hour.  Didn’t he and Guy have a meeting with the Sheriff? It took a few moments for him to remember all that had happened, but when he did he lay back against Guy’s chest.  After the day they’d had, it was worth the Sheriff’s ire to catch up on their sleep.

A moment later, Allan felt Guy stir behind and mumble a curse.  Apparently, he had come to the same realization himself.  When he attempted to get up, though, Allan rolled over and placed both hands on his chest, holding him down.

“Whoa, what’s your hurry, Guy?” he muttered, his voice still sluggish with sleep.

“Allan, we have to . . . the Sheriff . . .”

“Is already going to yell at us for being this late.  Do you think it will make a difference if we’re a few minutes later?”

Guy made no reply to that, and Allan took his silence as encouragement enough to press a kiss to the side of his neck. When Guy sighed in contentment and tilted his head to give him better access, Allan continued to kiss down his neck and the center of his chest.  He threw a leg across his thighs and drug himself over until he was lying between Guy’s legs.

“What do you mean, ‘a few minutes later?’” Guy asked with a knowing smirk.

Allan shifted, rubbing his groin against Guy’s and finding that the larger man’s cock was already beginning to swell with interest.

“Well, I thought I might pick up where we left things the other night, when we were so rudely interrupted.”

Guy frowned and Allan briefly regretted his choice of words.  He knew that Guy was already nervous about having his cock sucked, and the association with Robin bursting in on them probably hadn’t helped matters.  All the more reason to try again now, to replace the bad memory with a good one, Allan thought.

“Listen, I don’t think we have time . . .” Guy began, but Allan silenced his protest with a flick of his tongue over a hard nipple, drawing a gasp from him. When he took the nub into his mouth to suckle it, he felt Guy writhe underneath him.  Even after all these months, he was still amazed at how sensitive his lover’s nipples were.  He moved to the other one and look it lightly between his teeth, tugging gently.

“Oh . . . fuck, Allan!” Guy whined, grapping his arse and rubbing their groins together again.  He was fully hard now, and Allan’s own cock twitched in sympathy. He lifted himself and backed down the bed on his hands and knees until Guy’s erection was in his line of vision.  He lay down again and wrapped his hand around the shaft, feeling it throb.

“Just the tip, Giz?” Allan asked, grinning when Guy replied with a frantic nod. Keeping his grip on the base, he curved his lips over his teeth and took the head between them.  When it nudged the roof of his mouth, he stopped, taking a minute to get used to its weight on tongue. Then he pulled back until the edge of Guy’s corona slipped from underneath his top lip.  He glanced up to see if Guy was enjoying himself and was greeted with the sight of his long white throat as he pressed his head back against the pillow.  Allan smiled to himself, and he continued.

It didn’t take long for pre-come to fill his mouth and begin to drip out of the corners and down his chin.  It was a bit unpleasant, but it did help him take Guy’s cock a bit further. In spite of his lack of experience, he could tell that Guy wasn’t going to last long.  The fingers of one hand were tangled in Allan’s hair and the other was gripping the bedclothes tight.  He was moaning with each descent of Allan’s head.  Growing bolder, Allan slipped his hand between Guy’s legs and gently cupped his scrotum.  Guy’s whole body went rigid for moment at this unexpected touch, making Allan’s heart flutter with anxiety, but then he groaned loudly and tightened his grip on Allan’s hair.

“God, Allan. I’m so close . . . I . . .” No longer able to form words, he pulled the smaller man’s head off of his cock and wrapped his other hand around his base over Allan’s, drawing it up and down his shaft.  As Allan took over, Guy jerked and moaned once more as he came over his hand and his own belly, collapsing back onto the bed.

“Not too bad, was it Giz?” Allan teased with a bright smile before wiping away the pre-come from around his mouth.

Guy declined to answer and instead threw an arm over his face. To hide his blush, Allan suspected.

“When the Sheriff tears into me, I’m telling him it was all your fault.”

Allan chuckled.  “Well, you’ll have plenty of time to tell him all my shortcomings.”

“Why, where will you be?” The smile fell from Guy’s face to be replaced by a worried frown.  It warmed Allan’s heart to see him so cast down about being separated from him.

“I won’t be gone long,” Allan reassured him as he reached down to collect his clothes and began to dress. “I just have an appointment to keep in the forest.”

In the silence that followed, Allan didn’t have to look at Guy to know that he was staring at the ceiling in exasperation.

“What did you decide to tell . . . Hood?” he inquired, spitting out his enemy’s name as though the loathed the taste of it.

“Well, I’ll tell him I’m staying in the castle, to start with.  But I’ll also convince him that I can still be useful to him here.”

“Can you?” Guy asked skeptically. 

“I think so.  Especially with the help of someone who knows the Sheriff better than anyone.”

At that, he turned around to look at Guy, who was now laying across the bed on his belly, facing Allan with his eyebrows raised in surprise.  Allan watched him struggle for a moment with his answer before prodding him with a question. “What do you say, Giz?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on,” he crooned hopefully.

“It’ll never work, Allan.”

“Why not?’

“Well, to start with, Hood will never accept my help.  He hates me.”

Allan bit back a snort and schooled his features to thoughtful concentration.

“That may be so, but it hasn’t stopped him from cooperating with people before.  He’s even helped the Sheriff in days past.  Anything else?”

Guy considered a moment, pressing a finger to his lips thoughtfully.

“Yes.  I also hate him.”

This time, Allan couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that burst out of him. “Well, that’s something you and Robin agree on at least.  But honestly, Guy, you don’t have a lot of options if you want to be free of the Sheriff. If you help Robin, I can promise you he won’t forget it.”

Guy knit his brows in intense consideration, but took so long in replying that Allan felt frustration descending on him and started to get up.

“Fine,” Guy said at long last.  “I won’t interfere with Hood’s plans and I’ll see he gets updates of the Sheriff’s.  Or rather, you will.  There’s not much I don’t share with you already.”

When Allan turned around and smiled at that, Guy blushed at the unintended meaning.  “What I mean is . . . I . . . he has no reason to complain of your information.”

“I’ll make sure and tell him that.  Thanks, Giz.” He walked towards him as Guy sat up on the edge of the bed.  Allan leaned down to kiss him and yelped with surprise as Guy took him by the waist and began to pull down his pants.

“Hold on now,” he cried, laughing in spite of his growing excitement. “Remember that meeting?”

“Allan,” Guy replied calmly, looking up at him, “the Sheriff and Robin are just going to have to wait. If we go through with this scheme of yours, vexation is something they’re both going to have to get used to.”

Allan found he couldn’t argue with that, so he simply smiled in triumph as Guy continued undressing him.


	3. Coda

When Robin found Marian, she and Djaq were by the river.  As he drew closer, he saw his lover watching with rapt attention as the Saracen woman deftly slid the blade of her sword across the whetstone.  He greeted them before approaching further to avoid startling them.

“Oh, Robin,” Djaq called out, “we just saw Allan ride by a little while ago, is he still here?”

“No, he couldn’t stay, he said.  I think he was in a rush to get back to Gi . . . to get some more information about the convocation of the black knights.” He breathed a sigh of relief inwardly; that was close.

“Ah, well” Djaq said with a sigh of disappointment. “Is he well, though?”

He certainly seems to think so, Robin thought sullenly, but “he seemed fine to me,” was his more pragmatic answer. He knew that wouldn’t satisfy Djaq, but it might get her to stop asking questions to which he no longer had simple answers.

“Djaq, would you mind giving Marian and me a moment alone?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Certainly,” she replied with a turn of her head. “Marian, do you think you can manage the sharpening from here? I’ll go and see if Much has dinner started yet.”

Marian nodded, and Robin turned his attention to her as the Djaq’s footfalls signaled her departure. As he walked towards her, she was so intent upon her task that he wondered if she had already guessed what he wanted to talk to her about.

“Marian,” he said softly, looking down at her.

“Hmm?” she replied, still focused on the blade she was sharpening.

He waited a minute for her to look up, but when she did not he continued, falteringly.

“I wasn’t going to mention this before . . . but now that I’ve talked to Allan again, I think I must.  I know . . . I know that he and Gisborne are . . . that they’re . . .”

“Sleeping together?” Marian supplied, finally looking up at him with an expression of perfect innocence in her blue eyes.

He nodded ruefully.  “And Allan also told me . . . that you knew about it.”

She looked away for a second, as though embarrassed, before meeting his gaze again. “Yes.  I thought it might’ve been just idle gossip, but then I mentioned it to Allan and, well, it was obvious that it was true.”

“And you mentioned this gossip to him because . . .?” Robin asked, his eyes wide.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts. “You see, I had just told Guy about us.”

“Right, and?”

“Well, I knew he was upset, and I knew he would need someone to comfort him. He is human, Robin.”

Robin scoffed.  “Well, I’m sure Allan did . . . he was ‘comforting’ him when I went to Locksley the other night.”

“Oh no! Allan forgot to tell you Guy would be there?”

“Well I certainly hope he forgot!” Robin cried with indignation. “I saw enough of that in the Holy Land.”

For a moment, he regretted his words, fearing that he might shock her, but she continued to look at him serenely.

“Well, Robin, that’s the risk you take when you saunter into people’s bedrooms at night.”

“I? . . . that’s not the point, Marian! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Marian considered for a moment, placidly.  “Well, my love, I suppose I thought it wasn’t really any of your business.”

Robin gaped at her.  None of his business! “You knew that my spy was . . . was sleeping with the enemy, and you didn’t think that was something I needed to know?”

“Well that doesn’t mean Allan was telling him everything.  I mean, I’m sleeping with you, and I clearly don’t tell you everything.”

He stood pondering that until Marian changed the subject.  “Sit down, love, and sharpen one of these,” she suggested, handing him one of Will’s axes. As he obeyed, she asked, “What did you and Allan talk about? I’m sure you didn’t ask him here just to tell him you’d rather not see Gisborne naked again.”

“Good God, Marian,” Robin groaned, giving a dramatic shudder. “No, I wanted to talk about what his role will be as a member of this gang now that I know what I know”

“Yes, and?” she demanded curiously.

Robin glowered down at the blade he was sharpening.  He was still trying to process what Allan had suggested.  If he was honest, the idea shocked him.  But if he told Marian, maybe she could help him figure it out.

“He wants to stay at the castle.  He said he’ll have better access to information there, which is true, as you’ve said yourself.  But he has a condition that you never did.”

She nodded in understanding. “He wants us to cooperate with Gisborne.”

This time Robin shuddered involuntarily.  The thought was distasteful enough, but hearing Marian say it only made it worse.

“I can hardly believe I’m considering it,” he muttered.

Her eyes widened hopefully.  “But you are considering it?”

He scoffed again and raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. “He did make a good case for it, I have to admit.  Allan can tell us everything the Sheriff has planned, but Gisborne is known and trusted by all the black knights.  Small wonder since he’s as bad as any of them . . . hey, now don’t you start!”

He glared at Marian, who was rolling her eyes.

“He’s not that bad, Robin.  If he were, he’d have told the Sheriff about us long ago, and I’d never be able to leave this forest.”

Robin started to reply that he didn’t see the problem, but decided against it.  He and Marian had been down that road before, and it never ended well for him.

At his silence, she knelt down and began placing the sharpened blades on the thick cloth in which they were stored, wrapping them up.  She picked up the roll and handed it to Robin.

“Come on, love, let’s take these back to the camp.”

As they walked along, Marian linked her arm in one of his.

“Everything will be fine, Robin.  Who knows? Maybe you’ll find that you and Gisborne have more in common than you think.”

Robin snorted at that.  “You keep thinking that, love, if it pleases you.” But at the same time, he thought about her words.  If Gisborne truly did want to help them, there was a slim chance that she could be right.  



End file.
